


Cause I Am Yours And You Are Mine

by thatblondefulloflight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, F/M, Ficlets, Marking, Multi, OT3, Smut, Tumblr Prompts, prompts, the hanky panky is coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatblondefulloflight/pseuds/thatblondefulloflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha/Beta/Omega prompts from Tumblr. Pairings vary. Mostly Bucky/Darcy or Steve/Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One: Everything Is Safe and Sound
> 
> Anon asked: 60- Be a good Omega and bend over Darcy x Steve

Everything Is Safe and Sound

 

 

 

“Babe, I’ve got it.”

 

“Steve, who is the Alpha in this relationship?”

 

“You.”

 

“And is not the Alpha’s job to take care of their Omega?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then I will do just that. Bend over so your stupid tall head is down here.”

 

“Can’t believe this, I’ve been cutting my own hair since the ‘30′s.”

 

“Yeah, back when you didn’t have me as an Alpha. Don’t worry Steve, I’ll make you the happiest Omega in the 21st century.”

 

Chuckling, Steve bent his head down so his gorgeous Alpha could run her hands through his blonde locks before she started cutting.

 

“You just want your scent on me.”

 

“Damn right, those other Alphas need to know your spoken for.”

 

“I’ll always be yours, Darce.”

 

With that Darcy tilted his head up for a quick, hard kiss. 

 

_“Mine.”_


	2. You're So Good To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: 33-: “Do you think I’m/you’re pregnant yet?” ShieldShock

You're So Good To Me

 

“Well I should be, how long did it last this time?”

 

“Six hours.”

 

“Ugh, these heats are torture.”

 

“Don’t worry Darce, ‘m pretty sure my supersoldier sperm should do the trick.”

 

Darcy laughed and rolled over to lay on top of her Alpha.

 

“Maybe we should try again, just in case. I want to have your pups, Steve.”

 

Steve groaned as the smell of his scent combined with Darcy’s assaulted his senses. Within moments he was ready for round three. It was one of the reasons he loved being with Darcy, her heats made her insatiable for three days and they were only on day two. Thanks to being enhanced with the serum, he was able to keep up with her.

 

And as her Alpha it was his job to take care of his girl.

 

“Let’s get you pregnant, Omega.”

 

“Whatever you say, Alpha.”

 

 

And they lived happily ever after…

 

 

...at least for this chapter.


	3. One, Two, Three, Not Only You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 44-: “You want me to claim you, don’t you?” Writer's choice
> 
> WinterShieldShock because I can

One, Two, Three Not Only You and Me

 

 

Bucky and James sat in uncomfortable silence in the living room for one Darcy Lewis.

 

Darcy Lewis the beautiful, fiery Omega that both Alphas had fallen for. Bucky and Steve were both heartbroken because they both wanted what was best for the other. Long ago, Bucky had been the only Alpha who had been in love with the Beta Steve had once been. Unfortunately, when the serum overwrote his genes, it also recoded his Beta designation to become Alpha.

 

The two hadn’t cared. Their relationship was kept secret during the war anyway, but no one had ever heard of two Alphas being together, it didn’t make sense for reproductive reasons. And who would be the one claiming the other? Their bodies should have rejected the feelings between them.

 

They didn’t.

 

Now, once Bucky had been reunited with Steve, they had both feared the feelings would be forever lost to the past. Steve was still and Alpha and so was Bucky, although Hydra had tried their damndest to erase the Alpha out of him.

 

 

And then both had gotten a whiff of Darcy’s scent.

 

She smelled like hot chocolate cake fresh from the oven. Warm, enticing, inviting. She held the kind of allure that made both men want to dig in and claim her. Yet neither did for fear of hurting the other.

 

So they made a deal between that the lady would choose.

 

 

And that’s what led them here.

 

Darcy eventually emerged from her bedroom. Long hair tumbling down in waves that went past her shoulders. 

 

Both men tensed. They wanted her, but they feared the hurt the other would go through.

 

”So, it’s been kind of weird the last few weeks.”

 

Neither man said anything.

 

”Okay, cool, just me doing the talking. I guess I’ll get right to the point.”

 

She looked to Bucky.

 

”Buckster, you’re like a drug. You’re all dark danger and addiction. I see you and I’m drawn in. I want you in a way that burns and aches-but like, in the best possible way.”

 

Bucky’s eyes widened, hope warring with despair.

 

Darcy looked at Steve.

 

”Steve, you’re like a warm fire on a winter night. You make me feel warm and safe. You’re the picture perfect night.”

 

Steve’s heart stopped and lodged itself in his throat.

 

She took a moment to meet both their eyes before she continued.

 

”Which is why I want you to claim me.”

 

Both Alpha’s heads snapped up, looking first to the other then back to Darcy.

 

Steve’s brain seemed to be malfunctioning with confusion, so it was Bucky who spoke.

 

”You want Stevie to claim you?”

 

Darcy shook her head.

 

Steve’s heart felt like it shattered.

 

Darcy dropped to her knees and bared her neck. She looked at both of them.

 

Bucky looked to Steve before moving to get off the couch. But Darcy held her hand up and shook her head.

 

Bucky’s head tilted in confusion. “You want me to claim you, don’t you?”

 

Darcy smiled before saying, “I want both of you to claim me.”

 

Bucky fell back into the couch.

 

”I can’t, or I guess I won’t choose between you two. You both care about each other. That’s obvious, or else one of you would have been more aggressive and moved in. But you didn’t. And you were together before Steve’s designation changed. So, if you think you can do it again, I want this. With both of you.”

 

Steve and Bucky exchanged looks.

 

”Is your blood boiling, punk? Thinking about me marking our girl?”

 

Steve thought about it. He imagined what it would be like, smelling Bucky and Darcy together. His Alpha stirred in appreciation, but no sense of jealousy.

 

Then he imagined some faceless Alpha’s scent on her. His inner Alpha growling and snapping. 

 

He shook his head at Bucky, “No, jerk, you?” He prayed Bucky didn’t object because something like hope was emerging in his chest and Steve really, really liked where this might lead.

 

Bucky imagined Steve and Darcy together. His Alpha remembered the love it held for Steve and it paced protectively over the thought of having both Darcy and Steve together.

 

_Mine. They are both mine._

 

”Still love you, punk, always have. And Darcy here has wormed her way in. I want you. Both of you too.”

 

”That’s cute and all, but someone better get over here and start claiming me, cause these hardwood floors are killing me.”

 

”It’s rude to keep a lady waiting, Buck.”

 

”Well then what are we waitin’ for, jerk?”

 

 

That night the two Alphas took turns claiming their Omega, finally feeling content and happy for the first time in decades.


	4. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: 70-: Shieldshock please? I love A/B/O, especially your take on it!
> 
> 70-: “I got into some trouble today. I sort of punched an Alpha in the face when he touched me. Long story short, there’s a couple of officers at the door who would like to talk to you about getting control of your omega.”

Hit Me With Your Best Shot

 

“I got into some trouble today. I sort of punched an Alpha in the face when he touched me. Long story short, there’s a couple of officers at the door who would like to talk to you about getting control of your omega.”

 

“What? What do you mean someone touched you? Where? Did they arrest him?”

 

Darcy’s eyes filled with tears which further angered Steve’s Alpha.

 

No one made his Omega cry.

 

He’d knock their blocks off.

 

“No! They said they were being nice by not arresting me because they thought my Alpha should be the one to deal with me. Steve, I didn’t do anything wrong! He made a lewd comment about you and I told him to fuck off and then he grabbed me so I punched him.”

 

“You punched him ‘cause of me?”

 

“He said if I was out alone looking like a tease my Alpha must not be too good. And that’s not true.”

 

“Are you alright? Where’d he grab you?”

 

Darcy’s angry tears were lessening in her eyes. She rolled up the sleeve of her top and Steve growled lowly at the fingermarks already bruised into her skin. He took her arm and ran his lips up and down it, erasing the lingering scent of the other, soon-to-be-dead, Alpha.

 

“Why don’t you go into the bedroom, sweetheart. I’ll take care of the cops.”

 

Steve stomped to the door and opened it to reveal two Betas who took a step back at Steve’s angry glare.

 

“You arrest the guy that put his paws on my Omega?”

 

The two officers looked at each other and then back at Steve. The taller of the two, who still barely reached Steve’s shoulder stuttered out, “N-no, sir. because the Omega was out of line. She broke his nose.”

 

“That right?”

 

“Yes, sir, in fact, she should have been arrested for assault but we talked him out of pressing charges so long as we followed her home and made sure she was handled by her Alpha.”

 

“You wanna see me handle my Omega? Come on in then, boys.”

 

Steve left the door ajar as he stomped back to the bedroom. He opened the door to find Darcy sitting on the edge of the bed. He dropped to his knees when he reached her and pulled her head to his for a long, hard kiss.

 

Breaking away and smirking at the dazed, confused look on Darcy’s face, he looked towards the two officers who were staring with mouths opened.

 

“That’s how I ‘deal’ with my Omega, now I suggest you go arrest him for assaulting the Omega of Captain America.” To emphasize his point, Steve used his Alpha voice and pulled up Darcy’s sleeve to show the fingermarks.

 

“Unless you want me to handle it, but that would come with a nice long talk with your chief about women’s rights and sexual harassment.”

 

“That won’t be necessary, sir, we will handle it. Have a good night!”

 

“You still alright, doll?” Steve turned back to Darcy who was looking up at him smiling.

 

“Nope, in fact, I think I need to be handled by my Alpha some more.”

 

 

“I can fix that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow/Prompt/Chat on Tumblr: that-blonde-full-of-light


	5. She Runs Her Fingers Through My Hair And Saves Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky/Darcy #8
> 
> 8- : “Look at your neck. Look at the marks I left. You are mine. And solely mine.”

She Runs Her Fingers Through My Hair And Saves Me

Bucky looked down, eyes not wanting to meet Darcy’s. He was sat on the edge of the bed and she moved in front of him. Bucky was much taller than her, so even sitting on the bed, Darcy was about at his eye level standing.

 

She put two finger under his chin and lifted it to meet her gaze.

 

“Hey, look at me, Buckster.”

 

Unable to reject his Alpha’s voice, he met her eyes.

 

“Hydra can go scratch if they think they have any claim on you. They didn’t bond you, they kidnapped you, they brainwashed you. That’s not what an Omega deserves.”

 

“You wanted me to mark you right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because...I like you.”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then trust that I am here for whatever you need, Bucky, because you are mine and I want to make you happy. Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And if Hydra wants to come after you, I’ll sick the entirety of the Avengers on them. Plus I happen to know several Asgardians who are always up for a fight.”

 

“Yes, Alpha.”

 

Darcy claimed Bucky’s mouth for a slow, sweet kiss full of promises to back up what she had just said. She would protect Bucky through whatever means necessary, even if that meant calling upon aliens or demons or whatever else lurked in the unknown.

 

Anything for her Bucky.

 

“Now, what do you need, Bucky?”

 

Bucky’s teeth came down to bite his lower lip.

 

“Come on, tell me.”

 

“Can we cuddle?”

 

“Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes Bucky has issues and insecurities since you know, he was a POW for decades.
> 
> And brainwashed. And tortured.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Follow/Prompt/Chat/Whatever on Tumblr: that-blonde-full-of-light


	6. You Are What I'm Lookin' For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 41-: “I need you to claim me as your omega.” Bucky/Darcy

Cause You Are What I'm Lookin' For

 

 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because, now that I’m living in New York and suppressants have been outlawed, I’m a sitting duck when my next heat hits.”

 

“So you’re using me for my badass assassin status?”

 

“Come on, Bucky! All I really need you to do is scent me. Just nuzzle my head so the next time some Alpha Asshole comes at me he can smell you and be scared off.”

 

“What do you mean ‘next time?’ As in this has happened before? When? Where? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Darcy held her hands up as Bucky began forming low growls deep in his chest. Sure, they were friends, had been since the first week Darcy and Jane moved to the Tower. Bucky had been living there for a little over a year after Steve brought him back. Bucky liked the Tower because it provided him a safe place to live to recover. Darcy liked it because it allowed her a safe place to live as an Omega and go through a heat. Nothing beat the scent-proof walls Stark had installed. No matter how bad it got for Darcy, no one outside her rooms would be able to tell.

 

“It was handled, Thor was nearby and went all ‘force a bond and I’ll fry your ass in all my Godlike glory’ and the guy turned tail and ran.”

 

“Christ, Lewis, you have to be careful! What would’a happened if Thor hadn’t been around. He could have forced a bond.”

 

Darcy narrowed her eyes because _oh Hell no._

 

“Yeah, Barnes, that’s why I asked you to help me out! But never mind! I’ll find someone else. Maybe Steve will do it-”

 

“Steve? His scent isn’t that strong! He’s only an Alpha designation because of the serum, but he was born a Beta. His scent will be strong for an hour but after that it won’t work for shit. You need a strong scent that will last a least a week.”

 

Darcy just stood in the common room, arms crossed, defensive and Bucky felt like the lowest form of scum. Here she was asking him for help and he yelled at her.

 

The thing was, the thought of someone else scenting Darcy, claiming Darcy, bonding Darcy made him want to snap someone’s neck. He’d been falling hard for Darcy for the last few months, but he was afraid to try for a relationship with her.

 

At least now she was giving him an excuse to mark her with his scent.

 

“But what if you find an Alpha you like? You sure you want my scent all over you?”

 

“Barnes, you idiot, I don’t want another Alpha that’s why I’m asking you!”

 

Bucky met her eyes and excitement started to hum within his chest. His Alpha was pleased and wanted to do much more than scent her.

 

“You sayin’ what I think your sayin’ Lewis?”

 

“I’m saying I want you to scent me, then date, then maybe see how my next heat goes.”

 

“You want an assassin as a mate?”

 

“No. I want my friend Bucky as a mate. I want the guy who calls me doll to be my mate. And I want the stupid idiot who got all growly when he heard someone gave me a hard time.”

 

Bucky smiled and made his way across the room to take Darcy in his arms and let his scent, his aura, wash over her. Inhaling her hair he smelled the strawberry shampoo she used and the sweet scent of her Omega. She smelled like strawberry cake with vanilla frosting fresh from the oven.

 

With her head buried in his chest, Darcy said, “But if you snap at me like that again I’ll use Steve’s shield to break your face.”

 

“Don’t worry, doll. It won’t happen again. Because ain’t no one touching my Omega.”

 

“‘m kay Alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Prompt/Follow/Chat on Tumblr: that-blonde-full-of-light


	7. You Got A Perfect One So Put It On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15- : “Fucking knot me already!” WinterShock pretty please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***********WARNINGS: Hanky Panky/Smut/Sex/Horizontal Tango occurs, Language (I mean it says it in the prompt)********
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Oh anon, you did it. You made me do the thing. First attempt at smut people, so be warned. There is smut and it’s probably not good. But you know, there’s only so many places my muse can go with this.

You Got A Perfect One So Put It On Me

 

 

 

“Darcy, are you sure you want this? I mean, do you realize what you’re askin’?” Make no mistake, Bucky wanted nothing more than to help the Omega. She was in heat. She smelled delectable. And it was Darcy. Long, wavy locks the color of dark chocolate and blue eyes the color of the ocean that Steve and Bucky used to skip rocks in. And her lips. She usually wore red lips the color of sin, but today she had gone for a more plum color. It had matched her stupid knitted sweater she wore that only hinted at the womanly curves she possessed. 

 

Bucky’s biggest beef with the 21st century was that it tried to shame women with curves. Nothing was wrong with the swell of her hips or chest. Women in his time had been revered for having meat and curves on their body. A woman with curves and skin meant they were well, they were being taken care of. A man held his pride in his work and the life he could provide for his gal. Of course, Bucky couldn’t say that now, especially not to Darcy who, despite being an Omega, was a firecracker of a thing. She was gorgeous and smart and witty and stubborn and everything the Bucky of old had wanted.

 

Apparently the Bucky of now was pretty keen on Darcy too, if the excited energy his inner Alpha was giving off was any indication. And now he was thoroughly fucked. Because here he was, stranded in a cabin with Darcy who had just entered her heat unexpectedly.

 

They’d been driving back from Darcy’s home in upstate New York where apparently the holidays had not been so jolly. She’d called Bucky two nights ago from a payphone, crying. She’d said there had been a fight but her phone had been broken and his was the only number she had memorized (because Stark had to be stupid and make his last four numbers 1900). Bucky had rolled out of bed and rushed out of the Tower and managed to make it to her by early morning. The trip back however had been slow with a typical New England winter storm dropping eight feet of snow on them.

 

They’d been stranded at the cabin owned by Tony Stark for the last day when Darcy unexpectedly went into heat. At first she’d tried to hide it by locking herself in the bathroom, but Bucky had found out soon after when he heard the moaning and high pitched whines coming out from the room.

 

Which is what led them to now. Darcy on the floor in the bathroom, sweating, panting, sending off the enticing Omega pheromones that begged to his Alpha to soothe the ache.

 

His Alpha was all too pleased to oblige.

 

However, what little rational part of his brain that was left wanted to be sure he had her consent. He cared too much to just dive in. He had been wanting more with Darcy for a long time, but he hadn’t thought she’d want it and since she was too important to him to give up altogether, he took whatever she’d give him, which was friendship.

 

Except now she was asking him to not only cross that line but completely erase it. He was both delighted and devastated. He wanted this, but he wasn’t sure if she truly wanted it.

 

“Bucky, please, I’m asking, no I’m begging you to please knot me and make this go away!” This was followed by a few whines that twisted something in Bucky’s gut. It was the same kind of tense desperation one gets when they hear a puppy whine. There’s a sense of emergency to make it stop by whatever means necessary.

 

“’m sorry you’re stuck with me, doll.”

 

“I’m not. I like you Bucky, why do you think I called you?” Her eyes were closed as she grimaced as another wave of heat and pain ran over her. Bucky could see the spasms running through her. Her legs were rubbing together in an effort to create some friction.

 

“You said my number was the only one you knew off the top of your head.”

 

“Newsflash, I lied. I wanted my big, hot best friend to come pick me up because you’re an Alpha and I trust you which is why I’m trusting you now. Pease for the love of Thor help me!”

 

That was enough for Bucky as his Alpha instincts took over and he went into mating mode. He pulled Darcy up from her position on the floor and into his arms where he claimed her mouth in a long, frantic, dirty kiss. 

 

Their movements were frantic, uncoordinated as lips and teeth made contact. Bucky broke away to trail nips and kisses down her neck, pausing at the juncture of her neck and shoulder to pay extra attention there, sucking hard so that there would be marks leftover.

 

The noises coming from Darcy’s mouth only spurred his actions on as he backed them out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. From there they paused only long enough to remove clothing before Darcy turned to crawl up onto the bed on hands and knees. Bucky followed closely behind, reaching down to find her wet and ready. Darcy whined as his hand left the area she had been waiting for him to touch.

 

Looking over her shoulder Darcy glared at Bucky in a way she hoped conveyed her feelings of _Hurry the fuck up already._

 

Bucky smirked, smelling her arousal and knowing how wet and aching she was. “What’s a matter, doll? You want something?”

 

“Bucky,” Darcy whined. She wanted it to come out more terse but her center was aching in a way that was painful and frustrating and all she needed was for him to be inside her, filling her, and taking away the ache and pain.

 

Before she could say more Bucky sunk inside her in a quick motion that had her moaning and bucking under him. She pushed her hips back in an effort to take him deeper as he pulled out before pushing back in. It only took a few long stroked for the first waves of pleasure started running through her. Darcy’s face buried into the sheets as she arched her back up, wanting desperately to come undone again. This was what made heats so hard, the burning ache that wouldn’t dissipate until hours later, when she’d been knotted and filled and come several times. It was why you needed a partner you could trust.

 

It was why she’d picked Bucky.

 

They’d been friends for a while, but she had been falling for him for the last few months.

 

It didn’t take long for Bucky to feel his knot swell and lock itself inside of her, the feeling making him feel whole for the first time in years. Darcy moaned as the ache began to alleviate as her body got what it wanted, there was just one thing missing.

 

Feeling too tired for conversation, she raised her head enough to bare her neck to Bucky. It was the universal sign an Omega gave that meant they were ready to be marked, and Bucky’s Alpha responded immediately in the haze of contentment the knotting was overwhelming his mind with.

 

His teeth sunk into her bared neck, marking her as his and bonding the two of them together in the most intimate way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they made it back to the Tower three days later, everyone’s questions were quickly answered, first by Bucky’s scent smothering Darcy’s and the blatant way she had braided her hair to expose the new mark on her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooo. What'd'ya think????
> 
> I tried.
> 
>  
> 
> It looked better in my head.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow/Prompt/Talk to me on Tumblr: that-blonde-full-of-light


	8. Lips of An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31-: “I thought you were on suppressants?” Wintershock!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where this came from. Only one more prompt for the ABO verse after this!

Lips of An Angel

 

 

“I was-I don’t” Darcy groaned and clutched her abdomen which was clenching in pain, “know why this is happening.”

 

“Damnit, kid,” Tony moved towards her, because even though he was a Beta he was Tony Stark and he liked to be in control.

 

The Avengers had been trying to enjoy a nice day in a secluded area of the park before aliens started pouring from a portal that opened in the sky. These aliens were all tall dark and spiky and as the Avengers rose to start taking them out, Darcy had suddenly gone into an unexpected heat.

 

“Doll, I hate to break it to you, but whatever you took ain’t workin’“ Bucky said while he maneuvered to angle his body between the Omega and the aliens.

 

“No way! Those suppressants were SI brand, clearly she forgot to take them!”

 

Barnes glared at Stark and growled in his direction. Bucky was normally much more controlled in his Alpha designation as he had spent the last seventy years being mindwiped and made to believe he was a Beta. Hydra had tried every chemical concoction they could to transform his DNA to read Beta, but every time his Alpha tendencies started to shine through.

 

Steve interrupted and ordered Stark to join them to keep the aliens back and contained to the park. “Buck, you’re the only one I can trust, get her back to the Tower, we’ll meet you there!”

 

Bucky looked to Darcy who had not moved from her position on the blanket they had been using. Now, however, her scent was becoming much more potent, hints of peppermint and chocolate overwhelming his senses. His metal hand reached down to pick her up and registered her thready, erratic heartbeat.

 

Bucky knew he had to hurry, but he still felt a twinge of worry about leaving Steve to fight in a battle alone. Ever since he had gotten his head on straight, those past feeling of friendship had come back tenfold and he’d enjoyed getting to back Steve up in battle once again. Now, though, now he needed to help the pretty Omega get back to her room until this heat passed. There was never any certainty how some Alphas would react when they came across an Omega in heat.

 

 

 

In no time, Bucky was rushing out of the elevator on Darcy’s floor. He was still tense with aggression as a few too many Alphas had tried to start something and he’d had to assert his Alpha’s dominance over them. That was one of the few positives about his Hydra training. His Alpha seemed to recede into the background and he could almost pass as a Beta until he was provoked and let his Alpha show through. Once it came out though, his stance, scent, and voice, everything about him was definitely Alpha.

 

Darcy’s whines and whimpers were growing longer and higher in frequency by the time he was laying her in her bed. Most unbonded Omegas preferred to be alone during their heats. In this modern day it was no secret that several instruments were available to help Omegas through their heat. They wouldn’t be completely satisfied but it would take the edge off just enough that they could get through the three to four days their heats lasted. Bucky’s escape, however, was stopped as Darcy’s hand clenched onto his, Her eyes met in as she pleaded, “Please, don’t leave, help me.”

 

“Doll, I know we’re friends, but, you sure you wan’ me t’ be here for this?”

 

“Bucky, please, I trust,” she paused as a pained moan escaped her and she curled in onto herself, “I trust you and this doesn’t feel right.”

 

Bucky moved quickly, and ordered JARVIS to lock down her floor with the exception of allowing food to be delivered by one of Stark’s bots. Darcy’s temperature rose to dangerously high degrees and her heartbeat began stuttering and slowing only to pick back up and random intervals.

 

Not knowing what was wrong, Bucky kept in contact with Stark and Banner via JARVIS as they ran tests on the supposed suppressants Darcy had been taking.

 

Throughout her apparent heat, Bucky never left her alone. Darcy had only become coherent enough three or four times in which Bucky had to quickly ask her questions.

 

 

 

When they emerged on day five, they found out that several Omegas had been outted when their suppressants failed. Several had died from cardiac arrest and others had been found forcibly bonded to Alphas who happened upon them. 

 

Pepper was having a terrible time dealing with the onslaught of lawsuits that were filed against SI. Every failed suppressant had been from their line. Stark was forced to halt production and comb through every security feed and report he could to find what had happened.

 

It took four weeks for them to find a Hydra plant who had wormed their way into the pharmaceutical department of SI and began altering the products. Hydra had been convinced one of the Avengers had been taking them and wanted them outted as an Omega. Their secondary objective was to weaken Stark’s image to the world and have him found responsible for the havoc that followed. The pills had been altered to both stop the prevention of heats but also to enhance the effects of said heat. That was why the heats came on so strong and why the effects of the heat had been above average. Any Omega who had taken the pills and not had someone to help them had died.

 

Bucky felt a sick feeling in his stomach as he heard the news in the team meeting that followed the investigation. If he hadn’t been the one to help Darcy to the tower she could have died. While they weren’t as close as he and Steve were, Bucky was still fond of the woman and considered her a friend. His Alpha paced inside of him, angry and insulted that someone dare hurt an Omega they considered one of their own.

 

Darcy, who had been in on the meeting, gasped when Stark described what could have been her fate and met Bucky’s eyes for a moment before rushing from the room.

 

Without making the conscious decision Bucky was up and out of the room in an effort to follow her. He could sense her distress as the temporary connection they had formed during her advanced heat was still fading away. Without going through another heat together or sealing the bond with a bite, their connection would eventually fade. It was why so many Omegas who weren’t ready to bond with someone decided to take suppressants instead of hoping they could find someone to trust enough to form the connection.

 

He found her on the roof, looking down over the city and breathing unsteadily as she began to cry.

 

Bucky felt unsettled at seeing her in distress. His Alpha felt the urge to comfort her and take away her fears. He moved slowly, letting his steps make noise so that she knew he was around. As he got within distance to touch her she turned quickly and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her face buried in his chest and he felt her tears bleed through his shirt. His arms came up to hold her close, and keep her protected against the breeze that came with being up on the roof on the high rise.

 

“‘m sorry you had to go through that, Darce.”

 

His flesh hand began running circles around her back and his Alpha hummed content that the motion was beginning to calm her.

 

When she had herself more under control she looked up to him and he realized she barely made it to his shoulders.

 

“How am I supposed to thank you? Bucky, you do realize you saved me right? Without you I would have died. I was so close to dying and I know you didn’t want to help me but you did and-”

 

He cut her off to end her nervous rambling. “What makes you think I was hard pressed to help you, sweetheart? You’re a beautiful dame, a great friend, and it was the least I could do for everything you’ve done for me. From being there for Steve to helping me when I came here. ‘m just sorry you got stuck ruttin’ with me during a time you should be with someone you care ‘bout.”

 

Darcy smiled up at him and wiped at the wet mark she had made on his shirt. “I do care about you, Bucky, a lot. But I didn’t want you to do it because you felt obligated. I was friends with Steve because Steve’s a likable dork. And I welcomed you into the tower because it was the least I could do after all you’ve been through. Plus, my mom always did tell me to be nice to pretty Alphas who smelled good.”

 

Bucky found himself smiling down at her, feeling more like his former ‘40s self than he had since before he’d been captured. “Yeah, I smell good to you?”

 

Darcy stood up on her toes to nuzzle his neck and inhale his scent. “Sure do, Buckaroo, like hot chocolate and cinnamon on a cold winter day.” 

 

“Wanna go get some hot chocolate on this chilly fall day?” The question slid out easily and without thought.

 

“Yeah, I would like that.”

 

 

 

 

As they made their way down to the common floor, Bucky thought about his future and how maybe the Omega holding hands with him may begin to play a major part in it. But for now, he’d cuddle her on the couch and watch Netflix while they drank hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it?????
> 
>  
> 
> Talk/Prompt/Chat/Follow on Tumblr: that-blonde-full-of-light

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Prompt/Follow/Chat/Whatever on Tumblr: that-blonde-full-of-light


End file.
